House of Sunders
'''The House of Sunders, '''also know as simply The Sunders, is a single house in name alone. In actuality, The Sunders are comprised of four houses, with only the Lightsunder claiming the true title. Their lands, Shimmervale, rest in the northwestern edge of the Ghostlands, and while once a vast land hosting several cities and small towns, now the entirety of it is lost to the Undead and Dark magics. As the Lightsunder are foremost among the houses, and with the power invested to them by the Thalassian State, their Head of House is known as the High Lord or Lady of the Shimmering Vale, though none have been able to claim this since the Fall of Quel'thalas as both Lightsunder and Shimmervale were thought to be lost. Now, however, with the return of Seilaran Lightsunder, it seems that The House of Sunders may once more return to its former glories. Basic Information *Duration of Rule: Six Thousand Years *Primary Exports, Historical: Raw materials; lumber, ore and silver. *Current Residences: Voidheart *Primary Exports, Present: Hawkstriders Historical A new house, formed during a conflict with the trolls in the early days of Quel'thalas, the Lightsunders garnered their title and lands for the forces mustered and victories won by troops under the command of Leyniece and Alaraan Dawnwatch. They were among the first to take up the Light, forging it from the land itself and deep within their own magics, to mend... and to smite. Their name came from this devotion to the Light, and forsaking what they were before, the pair became the first of the Lightsunders. Present Day After the Fall, the remaining Sunders were left bereft of home and without purpose. years prior, in a moment of pragmatism, the Voidsunder had acquired a small stretch of land by allying with nobility in Eversong, and as repayment for their failures in both the Sunders civil conflict and the Fall, they gave their cousins the Starsunder free reign of their temporary home. Houses of the Sunders When the founders of House Lightsunder, Leyneice and Alaraan, chose to leave their legacy and the seat of Shimmervale to their children, neither was so heartless as to leave all to the child who by chance was eldest. Instead, though their heir Aledori took the Lightsunder name, Leyneice chose to spread her powers to all her children, trusting them to come together and work as one family. In turn, Aledori gave her brothers and sister their own names. House Lightsunder The spiritual and political leaders of Shimmervale, the Lightsunder were renowned for their grace and culture, the beauty of their architecture and the purity of their bloodline. Through their guidance, Shimmervale remained isolated and distant from the lands nearest them, and none among the Sunders lived as inward and careful an existence as those of the Lightsunder. Known as the Heart of the Sunders, the sole remaining heir has rekindled their house, though the daunting task of rebuilding has only just begun. House Shadowsunder The might and force of the Sunders, the Shadowsunder were historically the blade and shield of Shimmervale. The noble line prided itself on its combat skills, and even the scions and heirs were trained in the arts of war. This, however, did not stay a blessing to the Lightsunder, and they were the ones to hasten their own demise by rising up against their distant kin. Often called the hands of the Sunders, they too have been blessed with one last heir, though some at Voidheart call it no blessing at all. House Starsunder The intellectual branch of the Sunders, the Starsunder are accomplished scholars, mages and magisters for their home and beyond. It could be said that none knew the stars quite as they did, with much of their wealth coming from predicting weather and safe passages for ships that came to the Starreach harbor. The mind of the Sunders, they have relied on their wit and debts owed to them to retain their place as the highest of those remaining, until the resurgance of their cousins in Light and Shadow. Suddenly displaced, many do not know what the future will hold for them. House Voidsunder The practical, worldly house among the Sunders, the Voidsunder are the tradesmen, the merchants, the diverse and populous of the house. The most prolific, and once most wealthy. The family to have obtained Voidheart, and the most conencted beyong the Vale, they are now hard pressed for resources in keeping both their own numerous kin and catering to the Starsunder for all the years after the fall. The feet of the Sunder, they are the most well travelled and pragmatic of the families, and they are to a person joyous at the return of the Light, and are the most willing to accept the Shadow's return. Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Houses and Clans